Izaya's Birthday
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Just a short little one-shot I started writing at lunch durring school the day of Izaya's birthday the day I'm uploading this . It sucks I know and a bit OOC but I hope you like it.


"So how is this gunna work?" Max asked.  
Kasuka nodded and said, "The plan is for you two girls to tie Nii-San and leave him on Izaya-San's door step."  
Max and Himikai looked at each other, back at the brown haired boy and said, "How in the hell are we gunna tie up _**Shizuo**_ of all people?"  
He looked at the brown eyed girl and said, "Well, you _are_ his sister Max."  
"So? What does that have to do with this?" She asked.  
"Tie him up while he's asleep, drug him, knock him out, you know it really doesn't matter how you do it." He said.  
She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I'll slip him some sleeping pills and tie him up while he's out. But I swear to god if he wakes up in the middle of all this and gets pissed at me, I'm gunna kick your ass Kasuka."  
He raised his hands and said, "Max, I don't think he'd hurt his little brother and sister."  
"Whatever." She said.

* * *

"Nii-San! Dinner's ready!" Max called.  
"Coming." Shizuo answered from his room.  
He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She set his food down in front of him and sat down across from him. They talked as they ate and when they were done, they cleaned up. Shizuo sat down on the couch as Max sat at the desk. Soon she heard her brother's soft snoring.  
"Sorry Nii-San." She said as she gagged her brother.

* * *

"Damn it Max! Hold him up!" Himikai said.  
"What do you mean? I _**am **_holding him up! And I'm supporting most of his weight!" Max said.  
"Mmm..."  
Both girl's eyes widened as they looked at the blond man they were caring.  
"Shit!" They said, dropping him in front of Izaya's door and ringing the bell, running off.  
Izaya opened the door to see nothing. Until he looked down.  
"Shizu-Chan...?" He said.  
Shizuo's eyes opened and he looked up.  
"Mut da muck?" He said, the gag muffling his 'what the fuck'.  
Izaya smirked and grabbed the back of Shizuo's shirt, dragging him into his living room. He pulled the gag out of the blonde's mouth.  
"What the hell am I doing here Flea?" He yelled.  
"How should I know? My doorbell rings and when I open the door what do I find? A tied up Shizu-Chan." He said, smirking again.  
"Untie me damn it!" Shizuo yelled, struggling against the ropes.  
Izaya seemed to think for a minute before saying, "Hm... I don't think so."  
"What? Why not?" He asked.  
"Because I don't wanna!" He said, starting to laugh.  
Shizuo started to get pissed off as he struggled against the ropes again. He kept that up for about an hour with Izaya laughing at him almost the whole time. Shizuo sighed and finally asked the question that had been on his mind since Izaya said he wouldn't untie him.  
"Flea? Why won't you untie me? And I want the real answer, not that shit answer of 'I don't wanna'." He said.  
This took Izaya by surprise that he'd ask that, but he didn't show it.  
"What do you mean the real answer? That is the real reason!" Izaya said.  
Shizuo gave him the 'I'm not stupid, stupid' look. Izaya started to sweat a little as he figured out that for once, he just might have been beat. And on his birthday none the less. He crossed his arms in a cute little pout. Shizuo smiled on the inside, but kept the bored expression on the outside.  
"What's the real reason?" He asked again.  
Izaya looked at him and said defensively, "Why would I tell _**you**_?"  
He turned away from him. Shizuo thought he could see a small blush on Izaya's face and half smirked, half smiled.  
"Is it because I just beat you? Or because I beat you on your birthday?" The blond man asked.  
"What?" Izaya said, turning to face his unexpected, but possibly not unwanted, guest.  
Shizuo tilted his head to the side.  
"Y-you know that today's-"  
"Your birthday. Ya, I know." Shizuo said.  
"How?" Izaya asked.  
"Shinra told me the first year I met you. Back in high school." He said.  
Izaya's eyes widened.  
"And you remembered? All this time?" Izaya asked, disbelief lacing his voice.  
Shizuo nodded and said with a slight blush, "Ya."  
"Why...?" Izaya asked quietly.  
Shizuo sighed and said, "I'll tell you if you untie me."  
Izaya pulled his flick blade out and cut the ropes. Shizuo pulled them off of himself and looked at Izaya. He leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly and quickly. Izaya jumped and let a deep blush paint his face deep red.  
"I remembered because... Because you're special to me..." Shizuo said, a blush of his own coloring his face.  
Izaya looked down blushing as he processed what the blond man had just said. He looked up and kissed Shizuo on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. This took Shizuo by surprise, because for the first few seconds, he just sat there. But then he wrapped his arms around Izaya's back and held him close. The kiss started off simple and plain, but soon turned into a very heated and complex kiss. Shizuo's tongue slipped into Izaya's mouth and explored. Izaya's tongue came to play with his and fought for control, but quickly lost. They pulled away a few minutes later for air.  
"Shizu-Chan... I love you." Izaya said, breathing heard.  
"I love you too Izaya." Shizuo said.  
They shared another kiss before Shizuo picked Izaya up and carried him to his room. They laid down and shared another kiss.  
"Happy birthday Izaya." Shizuo said, holding Izaya to his body.  
Said man snuggled into Shizuo's chest and said, "Thank you Shizuo..."

* * *

**Alright. This is only the second story that is Yaoi and not an OC pairing so it sucks. But I just wanted to do something for Iza-Chan birthday. R&R please! P.S. I lost... THE GAME!**


End file.
